Sara's Scare
by MrsEads
Summary: [Snickers] Sara and Nick grow close as Sara is diagnosed with cancer. Chapter Nine is FINALLY up after quite the hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This might get a bit depressing, but it's just an idea I had and the plot bunnies aren't leaving me alone. It will definitely go Snickers! Please let me know what you think.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: You'd think that after playing with these characters for six years, CBS would get bored and hand them over to me, but NOOO! They have to keep them! But God bless George Eads for getting a haircut. Now if only we could go back to the buzz…

* * *

"Oh, God," Catherine whispered as she took in what Sara had just told her.

"That's what I thought too," Sara said. "I have an appointment in three days to get it checked out."

"Get what checked out?" Nick asked, just having walked into the break room.

"Nothing," Sara replied quickly. She gave Catherine a warning glance, forbidding her from telling Nick what she'd just confided. Standing up, she took one last sip of her coffee before leaving the room to go get some results from DNA.

Nick looked after her worriedly, then shifted his gaze to Catherine in confusion. "Did I miss something?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I can't tell you," she said. The look on her face suggested she really wanted to, but was torn between keeping her promise to Sara and letting Nick in on it.

"Please?" he said, sitting on the arm of the couch. He now felt that if he didn't find out, he would explode.

"Sorry, Nick. I'll ask her again, and if she says yes, I'll tell you, but if not, you'll have to talk to her yourself, okay?" she said.

Nick nodded reluctantly. It wasn't the best scenario, but at least there was a chance that one of them would give him a clue.

* * *

Catherine approached Sara in the locker room after shift. "Nick really wants to know what's going on," she said bluntly.

"You better not have told him!" she exclaimed angrily.

"No, of course not! It's not my news to tell," Catherine said. "But he's really concerned. He's totally in the dark, and –"

"And that's the way it's going to stay," Sara finished for her. "It's not exactly easy to just go up to him and say, 'Oh, Nick, by the way, I found a lump in my breast and I have to get it checked out to make sure I don't have cancer.'"

Looking over Sara's shoulder towards the entrance to the locker room, Catherine said, "Well, you won't have to tell him face-to-face."

The colour drained from Sara's face as she realized what Catherine was saying. She swallowed hard and turned around slowly to see Nick standing there, gaping.

"Oh, my God," she said, as she turned away from him in embarrassment, one arm across her stomach, the other resting on it with her hand on her forehead, covering her eyes.

Nick wasn't sure what to say, or whether he should speak at all. Before he could decide, she angrily pulled her coat and purse out of her locker, slammed it shut, and left the room.

Against his better instincts, he followed her out of the building. "Sara!" he called. "Sara!"

She continued walking towards her car, ignoring him. She rammed her key into the lock and opened it angrily, getting in and slamming it shut. He caught up with her, and resting his hands on the door, he said with a hint of pleading in his voice, "Sara, open the door."

She gave him a look that plainly told him to back off, but he didn't. She rolled her eyes and rolled the window down a little bit.

Nick realized he didn't really know what he was going to say, and stood there stupidly for a minute before saying, "Is there anything I can do?"

"No," she said edgily.

He was getting a bit pissed off with her attitude towards him. "Look, Sara, I'm sorry if you didn't want me to know, but the fact is that it's not my fault that I know. The thing is, I _do_ know, and I just want to help you. I really care about you," he explained.

She looked away from him, knowing he was right. "Get in," she said after a minute.

He came around to the other side, opening the door and sliding in. "You want to tell me what's going on?" he asked gently.

She took a deep breath. "I found a lump yesterday."

"In your breast?" he asked.

"Of course in my breast," she snapped. He looked hurt for a second. She sighed. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I'm not taking this very well."

"That's okay. It was a stupid question anyway," he chuckled. The look on her face plainly told him that it was not a joke.

"Anyway, I have to go get it checked out on Monday."

"What are the odds that it's cancerous?"

"About fifty-fifty. I have a huge family history of it."

Nick took this like a blow to the chest, although he didn't really know why. He wasn't the one facing this head-on. They sat in an awkward silence until he spoke.

"Do you want me to come with you? You know, for moral support?" She looked away from him, out her window. "Never mind," he said quickly. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no, it's not that," she explained. "It's just that…I didn't think anybody would care." She wiped her welling eyes.

"Oh, Sara," he said. His heart broke. "I care _so_ much about you," he said. "I'm here for you, okay?"

She nodded. "I'm just so scared," she whispered.

He reached over and took her hand. "I know, I know."

A tear rolled down her cheek, followed by another and then a third. Soon she was crying silently, try not to let Nick see, but he did. Once she realized he already knew she was crying, she looked up. He moved his hand from her hand to her face and wiped a tear away. She closed her eyes and leaned into his big, strong hand. He brought her to his shoulder and put his arms around her, rubbing her back as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Sara awoke in a strange bed, and looked around her as she tried to figure out where she was. She focussed on a football trophy on a nearby shelf and read the name Nick Stokes. So she was at Nick's house. She climbed out of the bed and was thankful to see that she was still wearing her clothes. Walking out of the room and down the hall, she found the kitchen, complete with a handsome Texan cooking pancakes. He looked up and smiled when he saw her.

"Mornin'," he said, smiling.

"Hi," she said, looking around in confusion. "Not to sound rude or anything, but…why am I here?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. When you fell asleep last night in your car, I didn't want to wake you up, so I carried you into my car and drove you here. I put you in my guest room. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all," she said. Truth be told, she was overjoyed that he'd take her in like that.

He smiled in relief. "Want some pancakes?" he asked, holding up the frying pan he was using.

"Sure," she said.

"Have a seat," he said, nodding towards the table.

She obeyed and he brought a plate and some maple syrup over. "Thanks," she said, smiling up at him.

"You're welcome," he said, Texas drawl coming through loud and clear.

He sat down with his own plate and they ate together. When they were finished, Sara asked, "So, can you take me home so I can grab a change of clothes and a shower?"

"Yeah, sure. Just let me get ready first. I'll be about ten minutes, is that okay?"

"Mmhmm. I'll just wait out here," she said.

"Feel free to poke around or whatever. Just not in the bathroom. Even though I know you want to," he teased.

"March, Stokes," she said, pointing at the bathroom and trying to keep a straight face.

* * *

The two rolled into work together later that day, and when Greg, who had arrived seconds before them, saw them get out of the same car, he immediately jumped to conclusions.

"Were you together last night?" he said bluntly, half accusing.

Nick's face momentarily registered shock, but he figured out what Greg was asking. "Not in that way, Greg. Get your mind out of the gutter," he said, laughing as he and Sara turned and started walking to the building. Greg stood there for a second, trying to figure out what Nick was saying.

"So, you admit you were together?" he pressed.

Nick turned around, a bit angry. "Look, she fell asleep, I drove her to my house, she slept in the guest room last night, okay?

Greg raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, sorry."

"Okay." All three entered the building, and with that, graveyard shift at the Las Vegas Crime Lab began.

* * *

Author's Note: So what do you think? Let me know by reviewing! (Oh, and can anyone tell me what season and episode it was that Nick was putting on this butt-ugly shirt and Sara told him it was hideous, and then as soon as she left, he changed it?) 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well, I have nothing much to say. Here's more. This chapter is dedicated to **Megan-16-16**. I love you!

* * *

_**Monday – Doctor's Office **_

"Sara Sidle?" a nurse called in a friendly voice. "The doctor will see you now."

She picked up her purse and took a deep breath. Nick, who came along with her for moral support, was going to stay in the waiting room, but at the last minute, she said, "Nick, will you come in?"

He was a bit surprised at the request, but he said that he would.

Inside, the nurse handed her a gown to put on and left, saying that the doctor would be in within a few minutes. Nick turned around as she changed, and right on cue, the doctor entered.

"Hi, are you Sara Sidle?" she asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

The doctor extended her hand. "I'm Dr. Poirot, you can call me Anna." They shook hands. "And you are?" she asked, turning towards Nick.

"Oh, I'm Nick. Nick Stokes," he said. They shook hands. "Nice to meet you," he said.

"Likewise. If I may ask, your relationship with Ms. Sidle is…?" she trailed off.

"I'm just a friend," he answered, although he really didn't see why it was any of her business. "Sar, are you sure you want me here?"

"Yeah. I do."

He sat down in the chair across from the exam bench.

Anna asked Sara to open the gown and show her where the lump was. Nick was thankful that she stood between him and Sara, blocking his view.

"Okay, I'm going to take you into the next room to do a mammogram, okay?"

Sara nodded. She knew this was coming, but that didn't mean she was looking forward to the painful procedure at all.

Anna led her into the next room. She performed a mammogram and a punch biopsy, then called a nurse in to take a blood sample. "We'll mail you the results within the next two weeks. Feel free to call us with any questions, although we'll only call you if there's something wrong."

"Okay, thank you," she said.

She went back into the first room she had been in and met with Nick again. Once again, he turned around as she put her clothes back on. "Okay," she said when she was finished. "Let's go."

"So, what did she say?" he asked.

"They'll send me the results in a couple of weeks and call me if something's wrong."

He nodded slowly. "Come on, I'll take you out for lunch," he said, taking her by the hand.

* * *

Sitting in a diner they'd been to often before, Sara asked, "Why do we always come here?"

"Because it's open twenty-four hours?" he suggested.

"_Everything_ in Vegas is open twenty-four hours," she deadpanned.

"Because it's cheap?" he said.

She laughed. "Whatever."

Just then, their food came. Sara had ordered a soup and salad combo, and Nick had ordered a chicken club sandwich. As they ate together, their conversation drifted into the realm of cancer.

"Nick…what if I have cancer?" she asked quietly.

He sighed and looked at his drink as though the answer would appear in it. "I don't know. I guess you get treatment," he said. "How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know." She was quiet for a minute. "I'm trying not to think about it," she said.

"That's good," he said. "My mom always says to keep a positive attitude on life. One thing she said every single day when I was growing up was, 'You might not have a reason to laugh, but you have no reason not to laugh either.'"

Sara smiled a soft smile. "Smart woman, your mom."

He nodded. "She is."

"Okay, random question. What is your favourite childhood memory?" she asked, slightly but abruptly changing the subject.

He thought for a second, and smiled when he remembered something. "When I got my tonsils taken out when I was seven."

"Why on earth would you enjoy that?" Sara asked, confused. She still had her tonsils, and she liked them just fine right where they were, thank you very much.

He grinned. "Because I got to eat nothing but ice cream and jello for a week."

She shook her head, smiling. "I always knew that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach."

"Hey! I resent that," he joked. "Okay, my turn for a random question. If you could be any animal for a day, what would it be?"

She had to think long and hard about that one. "I think I'd probably be a panda. They're so cool. Really gentle, but protective too."

"I could see that," Nick said. "And you're both vegetarian, so you'd fit in perfectly."

She smirked at him. "If you were stranded on a desert island for a year, what three things would you bring with you?"

"A good book, a good friend, and some good beer," he said, grinning.

She laughed. "And what friend might that be?" she asked. She had a secret wish that it would be her, but she figured he'd probably take Warrick or somebody.

He looked down into his food. "You."

She was a bit taken aback, but overjoyed nonetheless.

He looked back up, a bit embarrassed. "What would you bring?"

"A helicopter to get off the island, a cell phone just in case, and a good friend," she replied mischievously.

"To which good friend are you referring?" he asked, equally as mischievously.

Now it was Sara's turn to be embarrassed. "I'd bring you too."

Nick decided that now was as good a time as any to get what he'd been harbouring for years out. "Look, Sara, I like you. I like you a lot. And I want to go out on a date with you," he said, a bit surprised at his own words.

She was evidently surprised too, as Nick judged by the look on her face. She'd wanted this since the day she met him, and over a chicken club sandwich, he asked her out? Not that she was arguing. At least he'd finally worked up the nerve. "Well, we have one thing in common, then. I want to go out with you too."

He exhaled sharply in relief. "Good," he half-chuckled. "But I guess we're kind of already out."

"True," she laughed. Her cell phone rang just then, and she pulled it out. The caller ID made her scowl, and she held it out to display it to Nick. "Ecklie," she explained. He scowled too. She flipped the phone open. "Sidle…Yeah…Sure…No, it's okay. I'll be right there…Okay." She turned to Nick. "Ecklie needs the whole team in. High-profile double homicide."

"My favourite," Nick said sarcastically. Just then, his phone rang too. "Stokes…Yeah, I heard. I'll be there right away. Okay, _bye_." Sara could tell by the tone in his voice that Ecklie had hung up by then. Nick was funny like that. He liked it better when people said goodbye to each other at the end of conversations. He snapped the phone shut and stuck his tongue out at it. "Boy, that guy pisses me off."

"Me too," she said. "Whatever. I don't pay attention to him. I wish he could say the same about me; the guy watches me like a hawk."

They spent the next few minutes complaining to each other about the balding jerk who just happened to control their jobs, as they paid the bill and headed out to Nick's car (which consequently was still there), driving to the lab and preparing themselves for a long day.

* * *

Author's Note: So, are y'all still liking this? I hope so. It is a tragedy, though, I will warn you. Reviews are the best thing you could give me right now. Actually, the second best thing. One guess as to what Number One is on that list! (I'll give you a hint: What starts with a G, ends in an S, and pure hotness in the middle?) 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Even if I don't get a single review for the rest of the story, I'm going to keep writing it. I know where it's going, and I'm really excited about writing it. Well, some of it. I dread writing some other stuff. You'll know what I mean when we get there.

* * *

_**Sunday – Sara's Apartment**_

Sara stepped out of her apartment and headed to the lobby to get her mail. She carried it back up to her apartment, while flipping through the envelopes. A couple of bills, a bit of junk mail, and…she stopped dead in her tracks. The return address read "Kessler Medical Laboratories". These were her results. She arrived back in her apartment, but couldn't bear to open it. She picked up the phone and called the first person she could think of.

"Nick?" She paused for a minute. "I just got the results from my exam."

"_What do they say?_" he asked anxiously.

She sighed in defeat. "I don't know. I can't open them. I was kind of hoping that…maybe…if you could…I don't know…"

"_You want me there_?" he asked. Sara could have kissed him. Thank God for his perceptiveness.

"Yeah…if you could."

"_Give me ten minutes, I'll be right over_."

It wasn't until he arrived that Sara realized she looked like a slob. She was wearing sweats and an old faded t-shirt. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun. The previous day's mascara was still under her eyes.

"Hey. You look beautiful," he said. He meant it too. She was beautiful no matter what she was wearing.

She scoffed. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. You're always beautiful."

A small smile crossed her face. "Now I know why I missed you so much. Come on in." He did, and looked around the apartment. "Do you want some coffee or anything?" she asked.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Have a seat," she said, motioning towards the couch. He obeyed, and she plopped down beside him. They sat in silence for a minute, neither wanting to bring up the letter Sara'd received.

Finally Nick spoke. "Do you want me to open it?"

She swallowed hard. "Let's open it together." She reached over to the coffee table, where she'd left it sitting. She slid one finger under the flap and slid it along, tearing it open. She slowly reached in and pulled out the white letter inside. Holding it between them, they read it out loud together.

The news made Sara want to cry. She had breast cancer. A tear rolled silently down her cheek, and when she turned to look at Nick, she saw that his eyes were welling up too. He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back softly, letting her cry it all out.

As if on cue, the phone rang, and the number on the caller ID made Sara wanted to throw it onto the floor and kick it into oblivion, but she answered it. She knew it was the doctor Anna.

"Sara Sidle," she said. "Yeah, I just got the letter." She sat back down on the couch and talked for the next half an hour about treatment, side effects, what to expect, and the like. Finally, she made an appointment for Wednesday to see her again.

Sara hung up the phone and sat quietly for a moment. "Well, that's that," she said.

Nick wasn't sure what to say to that. He asked what he thought was a relatively safe question. "When do you start treatment?"

"Right away. I start chemo on Wednesday."

He whistled. "That's soon."

"Yeah," she said quietly. "I'll have to take a lot of time off work. I'll be too sick to do much."

His heart broke. "Look, if there's anything I can do, anything at all..."

"It's okay, Nick. You've been a real help to me. I'll call you if I need anything. Thanks, Nicky."

"You're welcome," he said. "Look, do you want to go out sometime? Like, right now maybe?"

She was very surprised. "Where to?"

"I don't know. A walk, maybe?" he suggested. "It's not fancy, I know, but-"

"Sure. I'd love to," she cut him off. "I just need to get ready."

"Okay. So, we'll leave in about ten minutes?"

"Ten!" she snorted. "You don't know women, do you?"

* * *

They strolled through a popular jogging route in a nearby forest. Again, their conversation had drifted into the realm of cancer, but Sara didn't seem to mind, which made Nick feel better about discussing it. 

"Are you going to lose your hair?" he asked.

She nodded slowly, fighting back tears. "I am."

He hadn't meant to make her cry. "I'm sorry, Sara."

"This is probably the last week I'll have hair for a long time," she said sadly.

"Are you going to get a wig?"

"Yeah, probably. I don't know. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

He smiled at her. Touching her hand lightly, he said, "Come on, I'll race you," and took off running, Sara close on his heels.

* * *

_**Wednesday – Treatment Day**_

Nick hadn't been able to come with her that day, because he had to work, but he met her afterwards at her house. "Hey," he said, when she opened the door. He pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Nick," she said, taking the bouquet from him. He entered the apartment, but left the door open behind him.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Oh, um, it went well, I guess. They said I'll probably start losing my hair anywhere from tomorrow to a few days from now."

"I see. How long do you have to do chemo for?"

"I don't know yet. As long as it takes, and I have to have radiation therapy too."

"Hmm. Listen, I have a surprise for you. This is Natasha, my sister." Just then, a tall brunette came around the corner, through the open door. "Natasha, this is Sara."

The brunettes shook hands and greeted each other.

"Sara, Natasha had breast cancer four years ago," Nick informed her.

"Really?" Sara asked. Her hair was so long and thick, it was doubtful it could have gotten like that in only four years.

"Yeah," Natasha said. "I went through radiation, chemotherapy, hair loss, everything. I almost had to have one of my breasts amputated. I heard that you were just starting this today, right?" She nodded. "Well, this sounds really cheesy, but I just wanted to let you know that people do get through breast cancer and turn out just fine. You don't have to let it ruin your life. Be optimistic."

"Thanks," Sara said.

"Well, I should be going. I'm in town on a layover to San Francisco, so I have to get back to the airport. It was nice meeting you," she said.

"Same," Sara said.

With that, Natasha turned and left, Nick first hugging her and telling her to say hi to their family.

"Thanks," Sara said quietly. "Is that her real hair?"

"Yup. It sure is."

"It's really pretty. So thick and rich."

"I know. She loves her hair so much."

"I can see why. I wish I had hair like that," she said quietly.

"Sara, look at me." He cupped his hands around her face. "You will lose your hair; I'm not going to lie. _But it is going to grow back_, and it will be more beautiful than either of us can imagine, okay?"

She fought back tears, squeezing her eyes shut and leaning into his shoulder. Finally, the tears broke through and her shoulders started shaking as she silently cried.

* * *

_**Thursday Morning**_

Sara whacked her stupid alarm clock, and the angry buzzing stopped immediately. She sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. Walking into the bathroom, she stopped to grab a towel. She got into the shower and started washing her hair. She was singing until she started rinsing the shampoo off her hands. Her heart almost stopped. There were clumps of hair wrapped around her fingers. Staring at her hands in disbelief for a few minutes, she barely noticed that the water was turning ice cold until it was almost there. She finished rinsing her hair as gently as she could, and climbed out of the shower.

Wrapping a towel around herself, she marched over to her bedside phone, seeing another cruel surprise on her pillow. Picking up phone, she dialed a number that she'd dialed many times in the last week.

"Nick? It's starting."

"_What's starting, Sar?_"

"I'm losing my hair. It came out while I was washing it, and I found some on my pillow too."

"_Oh, my God, Sara…_"

* * *

Author's Note: So, one of the most dreaded of all cancer side effects has occurred. What do you think? 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So many reviews when I got back from a CSI marathon! I love you all. As usual, here are my replies to my anonymous reviewers…

To **MollyMKS**: (Review for Chapter One) I love Snickers flirty fluff! And you'll need lots of it to keep you sane for the rest of this fic, since I predict it will get pretty depressing. Thanks for reviewing!

To **MollyMKS**: (Review for Chapter Two) Amen, Nick is definitely the hottest guy who happens to be walking around on this here planet. Thanks for reviewing!

To **MollyMKS**: (Review for Chapter Three) Chemo is a nightmare. I'm not looking forward to writing all that. Thanks for the review!

To **heartagram**: (Review for Chapter One) Thanks.

To **heartagram**: (Review for Chapter Two) Yeah, she gets cancer. And it gets depressing. But thanks for reviewing!

* * *

_**Seven Weeks Later**_

Sara had lost all her hair now. It had fallen out in small clumps at first, then they gradually grew larger as time progressed. When it had started looking funny, she went to a hairdresser on a whim and said, "Just shave it all off."

She'd been bald for about two weeks, but it was still difficult for her to look at herself in the mirror and not think about her cancer.

She was catching up on a stack of old forensic journals when there was a knock at her door. She wasn't expecting anyone, and was wondering who it could be. Opening the door, she saw Nick standing there, with a big surprise for her. She didn't quite recognize him at first. He'd shaved his head. She was speechless, and he either wouldn't or couldn't say anything. She reached up and ran her fingers lightly over the newly exposed skin, her eyes welling up with emotion. A watery bead rolled down her cheek slowly, touched that he would do that for her. He lifted his hand to her face and brushed the lone tear away with his thumb, leaning in to kiss her on the tip of her nose, then the lips for a few minutes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he around her waist. They became content to just kissing there in the open doorway until Mrs. Bird, the nosy old lady next door, came out and started poking them with her umbrella. They moved it inside, sitting on the couch and continuing. Pretty soon, they were French kissing and their hands were halfway up the backs of each other's shirts, when the timer on her oven went off.

Nick pushed himself up off of Sara from the lying position they were in so that she could get up. She did, and shut off the annoying beep, reaching in to pull out a batch of cookies.

"Wow, Sara, those smell delicious," Nick said.

"Thanks. I made them for everybody at the lab. It's only half the batch, though. I still have to bake the second half."

"I don't suppose I could taste-test them? You know, just to make sure that they're good enough for us," he teased, while waggling his eyebrows.

"Sure. You want dough or cookie?"

"Definitely dough," he said.

"You're such a girl," she teased.

"I resent that," he said with a perfectly straight face, as she offered a fingerful of dough to him. He seductively closed his mouth around it and licked every last bit of it off.

"Stop that, Stokes," she said.

"Stop what?" he said innocently.

"You know perfectly well what," she said.

"No, I don't," he said.

"Seducing me. I always knew you wanted me," she said.

"Awww, you caught me," he said, with an _Aww, shucks_ look on his face.

"So you admit you want me?" she said.

"Sure do," he said plainly.

She laughed and turned back to plopping the balls of dough onto the cookie sheet. "I take it back. You're such a guy." She put the last of the dough on the sheet at put it in the oven. She turned around and threw her arms around Nick's neck, quickly resuming their previously interrupted makeout session.

* * *

Author's Note: I know it was short (like _really_ short), but another chapter is in the works right now. Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I am getting far more support on this story than I ever expected. I'd especially like to thank Sheila, Hanna, and Tessa…you guys rock!

I noticed that a lot of you have connected this story with the song _Skin_ by Rascal Flatts, a song that I love and am listening to right now. But no, it is not really based off of that song, although it did kind of give me an idea to write a story about cancer. So yes, it's an amazing song, but no, this story isn't based off of it. You guys are awfully perceptive though.

To **Your Spell-Binding Lover**: (Review for Chapter 1) Oh, I've crossed the bridge. I'm just not telling you whether I turned right or left when I got off. Thanks for reviewing!

To **Your Spell-Binding Lover**: (Review for Chapter 2) I've said it before and I'll say it again…thanks, _Miss Tuba_. In mammograms…well, just look at the link I sent you. Looks painful. Thanks for the review.

To **Your Spell-Binding Lover**: (Review for Chapter 3) Sorry! But thanks for reviewing.

To **Your Spell-Binding Lover**: (Review for Chapter 4) I wonder what your foods teacher would think of…dun dun DUN…DANCING BANANAS! And, you had a typo too. I think you mean "eat", not "each". :P Thanks for reviewing!

To **heartagram**: Yeah, I love it when guys shave their heads for the women they love…I'm such a hopeless romantic, eh? Thanks for reviewing!

To **MollyMKS**: I don't know if I've ever mentioned that I LOVE COOKIE DOUGH ICE CREAM! Thanks for your review!

* * *

Sara was only working four days a week now. She had to go for chemotherapy every day for the first three days of the month, and was told by the doctor to rest for the remainder of the month. She was always very weak the first couple days after, so she always had to take those days off. Today was one of those days. Thank God she only had one or two more cycles left.

Somebody knocked at her door. Sara went to answer it, and there was a courier standing there. He held a package in his hand with a clipboard on top of it. She signed for the package, although she had no idea where or who it could be from. He left, and she took the package inside. The return address was from Texas.

She curiously tore the packing tape with her keys and pulled the box open. She gasped at what she saw. Inside was a chocolate brown wig. She pulled it out and thought she would cry. It was Natasha's hair, she was sure of it. It was so thick and soft, and Sara ran her fingers through it. She went into the bathroom and placed it carefully on her head as though she were balancing a pitcher of water. It looked great on her.

Sara ran over to her phone and called Nick's cell phone.

"_Stokes_," he answered.

"Hi Nick, it's Sara."

"_Sara, are you okay?_"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm better than okay actually. Guess what I just got in the mail?"

"_A photocopy machine?_"

"No…I think Natasha shaved her head, or at least cut some hair off."

"_Why do you say that?_"

"Because I'm wearing her hair."

"_Are you serious? You got a wig in the mail?_"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure Natasha sent it. The return address is 2563 Freeborough Lane, Dallas, Texas."

"_That's her address. That's so great, you have a wig now. But you know you're beautiful anyway, right?_"

Just then, Sara could hear Hodges in the background. "Oh, cut the lovey dovey crap, Nick." Sara laughed.

"_I have to go. I love you, okay?_"

"I love you too."

"_I'll see the wig when I come over today, alright?_"

"Okay. See you then."

"_Bye._"

"Bye."

Sara went back to the bathroom and played around with her wig like a little girl for the next two hours.

* * *

**_Eight Days Later _**

Nick was ready to throw up. He was so nervous. He and Sara may have known each other for almost seven years, but they'd only been dating for about two months. And yet he thought he was ready to take this huge step. Maybe it was the fact that they'd known each other for so long that made him so dangerously comfortable in what he was about to do.

He knocked at her apartment door, and she answered in a bathrobe.

"Hey Nick," she said. "Come on in."

He entered the apartment as he had many times before and sat down on one of her bar stools. Sara noticed his suit, which made him look devilishly handsome, and remembered what she'd been doing before he came.

"All I have to do is get my dress and shoes on, and do my makeup. It won't take long," she explained.

Nick waited on the bar stool for a few minutes, and Sara soon came out in a stunning red cocktail dress. It was all Nick could do to keep his jaw from hitting the counter.

"Now just my makeup," she said, almost giving him a play-by-play. She ran into the bathroom, knowing that they were going to be late to the restaurant Nick had booked.

She quickly applied her makeup and ran back out front. She grabbed a pair of strappy red high heels from her closet. Nick got up from his stool and came over to the door. "Oh!" Sara exclaimed, as though she'd just remembered something. She ran back into her bedroom, re-emerging with her wig in hand. Holding it up, she sheepishly said, "Forgot my hair." She stopped at the mirror by the door and put on the wig, patting it down and smoothing it out.

Nick reached for her hand and pulled her towards him in a kiss. "You look beautiful," he whispered, looking deep in her eyes.

"And you are _very_ handsome," she said, kissing him again.

"Let's go. Our reservation is for six, and we have to be there or they'll give our table away." He took her hand and led her out. "I have a surprise for you," he said as they exited the building and started walking to the end of the block.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Just wait and s-" he stopped dead in his tracks when they rounded the corner.

"What's the matter?" Sara asked.

"It's gone!" he exclaimed.

"What's gone?" she asked. She was getting more and more confused by the second.

"I borrowed a 1967 Ferrari convertible from a friend, and it's gone!"

"What?" she exclaimed.

Nick quickly whipped out his cell phone and called the Crime Lab. "Hi, this is CSI III Nick Stokes. I'd like to report a crime and request a CSI for evidence recovery at my location. My car's been stolen." He gave the address and thanked whoever he was speaking to.

"They'll be here in twenty minutes," Nick said. "But they'll want us here for questioning."

"There goes our date," Sara said.

"Yeah, a bit," he agreed.

Soon a police car and a Denali pulled up, and who should get out but one Jim Brass and one Gilbert Grissom. Grissom got right to processing the scene, and Brass came over to interview Nick and Sara.

They spent the next half an hour being questioned with routine things like, "Did you see anyone else in the area?" and "How long was the car unattended?" and finally, Brass let them go.

Nick called a cab to take them to the restaurant they were going to, but once they arrived, they saw it was so full and they were so late that their table had been given away, and the hostess had no choice but to turn them away.

"Let's go to your house," Sara suggested.

"Okay," he said. "But what are we going to eat?"

Sara laughed. "I'm sure you have some sort of food at your house," she said as she hopped back into the cab, which they took back to Nick's house.

Sara kicked off her shoes once inside, and asked, "Do you mind if I take off my wig?"

Nick just looked at her for a minute, thinking about how beautiful she was bald. "Definitely not. You're gorgeous with or without hair," he said, glad that she was comfortable taking it off in front of him.

She gently lifted up the edges and pulled it off her head. She looked around in thought before saying, "Ummm…do you have anywhere I can put this? It needs to be supported."

He furrowed his brow in thought for a second. "I know," he said, snapping his fingers. "Come with me." He took her hand and led her towards the bedroom. "There." He pointed triumphantly towards the bed, and Sara followed his finger to see what he was pointing at. She laid eyes on the round bedpost, and smiled at Nick. She carefully laid the wig over the bedpost – turned mannequin.

"There," she said, smoothing it out. She turned back to Nick. "What do you want to eat?"

"I was kind of in the mood for pasta," he said. "How about you?"

She grinned. "You read my mind."

* * *

Nick and Sara moved effortlessly around Nick's kitchen. They naturally avoided each other and worked perfectly around each other's bodies. Nick tapped Sara on the shoulder and pulled a strand of spaghetti out of the pot. "Watch this," he said. He threw the noodle onto the wall and it stuck. "My mom taught me that. If it sticks, it's ready. Apparently it's an Italian thing."

"That's cool!" she said.

He reached around her to get the pot off the burner and she moved to his right to get a pair of plates out. He dished them up and poured some of his famous meat sauce without the meat over the noodles.

They ate relatively quickly, and after they were finished, Nick suggested they watch a movie. Sara sat on the couch while Nick sat on the floor near the TV with a horrendously large collection of DVDs fanned out on the floor in front of him.

"What do you want to watch?" Nick asked.

"Do you have _Moulin Rouge_?"

"Maybe…I don't remember. Let me check," he said, leaning into the cabinet and looking around. "Yep. Here," he said, waving it triumphantly in the air. "Want to watch it?"

"Please?" she said, giving her best puppy dog look.

He popped it into the player and it loaded up. Of course, just as the menu loaded and Nick was about to select _Play_, the power decided it would be a convenient time for it to go out, and the electrical hum that you normally didn't notice was hushed.

Nick just sat there for a second, and eventually said. "Huh," with his tongue rolled over in his mouth.

"This date is just going fantastically," Sara said. "I think everything that could have gone wrong has."

"I would tend to agree with you there," Nick said. "We could do something else."

"Like what? Play Monopoly by candlelight?"

He shrugged and raised an eyebrow. "Go for a walk?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's getting dark and I don't have good shoes."

"Please?" he begged. He was too sweet to pass up, Sara decided.

She groaned. "Fine…"

They pulled on their shoes and left. Nick led her down the block and onto a forested path lit by the odd lamp. It must have been on a different power grid, because the lamps were still on. The ground was covered in leaves, as it was autumn, and the scenery was gorgeous. They strolled along lazily, just chatting, until Sara started to complain that her shoes were cutting her feet. "Just a bit longer?" Nick begged. He had something he really wanted her to see.

"Fine…" she said. "Ten more minutes, and then we turn back, okay?"

He nodded in agreement. Ten minutes should be long enough. They continued to

After eight minutes, Sara said, "Okay, we're going back now."

Nick pulled on her hand and said, "Not yet, please? It hasn't been ten minutes yet."

She groaned and pointed at her feet. "Look, Nick, my feet are almost bleeding, the straps are cutting them so badly. We should go back."

He wanted her to see his surprise so badly that he scooped her up and started carrying her toward their destination. She began to protest, but quickly decided just to enjoy the ride. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned back into his arms as he carried her over the top of a hill. What she saw then made her gasp.

* * *

Author's Note: Just what is it that made Sara gasp? Review and find out! I made a little reference to George Eads in there...first person to find it earns a new chapter for everybody! I think this is the longest chapter I've EVER posted, in any story. And yet I still managed a mini-cliffie. Fancy that. 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: So terribly sorry to leave you all hanging like that. This next chapter is dedicated to Hanna.

To **heartagram**: Umm…I think I just did. But here's the continuation! Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

On a big piece of plywood, spelled out in small Christmas tree lights, was written, _Will you marry me?_

Nick gently put Sara down on her feet and pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket. Sara could feel her heart jump into her throat as he got down on one knee and opened the box up to her, displaying a gorgeous diamond engagement ring.

"Sara, from the day I met you I knew I wanted to be with you. I love you more than any other person has ever loved another, and more than any other person ever will. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Sara didn't even have to think. Her lashed feet were forgotten. "Yes! Yes, of course!" she squealed, flapping her hands excitedly.

He stilled one of her hands and slid the ring onto her ring finger. It fit beautifully. Still holding her hands, he stood up and took her into a passionate kiss that lasted several minutes.

Finally, he picked her up and carried her the whole way back to his house. Sara noticed when they returned that the lights in the neighbours' houses were on, and it was only Nick's that were out. She started to put two and two together.

"There never was a Ferrari, was there?" Sara asked.

"Oh, there was a Ferrari, I just had my friend 'steal' it."

"And Grissom and Brass were in on it?"

Nick nodded.

"And what about the power outage?" she asked. "Did you plan that too?"

"Warrick hid in the basement and tripped the breaker," Nick explained.

Sara nodded, finally understanding. "Well, I must say, I'm glad he did."

He leaned over to her and kissed her. "Me too."

* * *

**_Chemotherapy Centre – One Month Later _**

Today was supposed to be the beginning of Sara's last cycle. She'd have to come back tomorrow and the day after, but that was supposed to be the last time she'd ever have to be there. She'd be starting radiation therapy soon.

A nurse called her name and Sara gathered her purse and coat, following the nurse into the room.

Her chemotherapist, Rachel, welcomed her into the room. Sara sat down on the exam table, as usual, and Rachel asked, "So, how've you been feeling lately?"

"A little better," Sara answered. "Glad that this is the last cycle."

"I can understand that. After the next couple of days, you'll have to go back to your doctor for another mammogram, just so we can be sure that we can finish chemotherapy for now, and see if radiation is even necessary."

Sara nodded in understanding. Great. Another mammogram. She'd had so many in the last months that it had become routine, but that didn't exactly make her look forward to it.

"Shall we begin?" asked Rachel, and Sara nodded. Rachel opened up her cabinet and started pulling out a drug cocktail.

* * *

**_Sara's Apartment – Four Days Later _**

Sara had just returned from a mammogram. She spotted the letter on the floor of her entry and tore open the envelope from the medical laboratory, hoping to see good news but preparing herself for bad. She slid the letter out, and unfolded it. As she read it, she could feel herself getting more and more frustrated, sad, and angry all at the same time.

She picked up her phone and called Nick. "Nick? I just got my results from the bloodwork they did on me last time I went for chemo. My cancer's progressing."

"_Oh, no, Sara…_" he said sadly.

"Umm…if you're not doing anything, can you come over? I really don't want to be alone right now."

"_Sure, I'll be there in fifteen._"

"Thanks."

Thirteen minutes later, there was a knock at her door and Sara wiped her eyes before answering so he wouldn't know she'd been crying. Her eyes were still red and puffy though, and Nick hadn't grown up with five sisters without learning a few ways to comfort women.

He pulled her close to him in a hug, wrapping his big, strong arms completely around her in a bear hug. Her arms were pinned to her chest, and although she really appreciated the gesture, it was getting painful.

"Nick, please let go…you're hurting me," she said.

He immediately released and looked horrified with himself. "God, Sara, I'm _so_ sorry."

"It's okay," she said. "It's just painful right after a mammogram, that's all."

Nick looked disgusted in himself and placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her into a much gentler hug and lifting his body slightly away from hers so as not to put her in pain.

He rubbed her back softly as she stood with him, finding comfort in his big, strong arms.

"You want to sit down?" Sara asked, quickly wiping the tear she had shed in his embrace away.

"Sure," he said, nodding.

They both sat down on her couch and sat in silence until Sara finally spoke.

"It's spread into the other breast," she said.

Nick's heart nearly broke. He didn't really know what to say.

"I have to continue chemotherapy and start radiation at the same time," she explained. "I'm probably going to have to be on medical leave from work most of the time."

"Is there anything I can do?" Nick asked.

Sara shrugged. "I don't think so. I did want to ask you one thing, though…"

"Anything," he said.

"Can we get married soon?" she asked, slightly embarrassed at her own words, though she didn't know why.

Nick was a bit taken aback, but pleased nonetheless. "Sure, of course. When were you thinking?"

"I don't know…honestly, I was thinking right away."

"You mean today? Elope?" Nick asked.

She shrugged, not really wanting to answer even though that was exactly what she wanted.

He pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head. "We can do anything we want. This is Vegas, after all. You want to go get married right now?" he asked. She finally managed a small nod. He clasped her hand and stood up, pulling her with him. "Then let's go get married today," he said, walking towards the door with Sara giggling behind him.

* * *

Author's Note: I know what Nick did (proposing), and what they're both going to do (get married) may seem kind of soon, but think about it. They've known each other for like six years, they're totally in love, and…oh yeah, _it's my story and I can make them do whatever I want!_ Haha. But seriously, review, okay people? 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Okay, somebody spotted the reference to George! You can all go thank **Sahariah** for that. While they were talking on the phone and Sara asked him to guess what she'd just gotten in the mail, he guessed a photocopy machine. George Eads' first job was as a photocopy machine salesman. Apparently he was pretty good at it too.

I'm going to try to keep this chapter strictly fluffy, no cancer worries or anything like that.

Let's pretend now that Warrick isn't married, okay? Okay.

To **MollyMKS**: (Review for Chapter Five) Cookie dough ice cream is the best. When is Nick _not_ his adorable self? Thanks for reviewing! And happy birthday!

To **MollyMKS**: (Review for Chapter Six) They've definitely wasted _far_ too much time. Here's more! Thanks for reviewing.

To **heartagram**: "Fluff!" There, I said it! Ummm…I'm not answering that…you just have to keep reading!

To **jd**: Aww, you rock! I try my best on every story I write. It means a lot to know that you think I keep outdoing myself. Thanks for reviewing!

To **Your Spell-Binding Lover**: (Review for Chapter Five) It really does work, throwing noodles at the wall. It's how I check. I think Natasha knew that Sara would know. Oh, by the way, I'm shaving my head again. I'll bring pictures of last time to school on Monday. Thanks for reviewing!

To **Your Spell-Binding-Lover**: (Review for Chapter Six) No, she just really loves George…I mean Nick. I love George, she can love Nick. Or better yet, I can have them both. That works for me too. Okay, that made no sense, but whatever! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"Like a blinding supernova, your love is blasted throughout the universe. Two spirits have become one, earthling to earthling. So, by the power of the sun, and the moon, and all the planets in the universe, and the great State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss that bride."

Nick leaned in close to Sara and kissed her. Sara saw it all happen in slow motion as a few random witnesses who apparently felt like watching a wedding that day applauded. She felt her shoulder shaking, and she didn't know why, and then she heard a distant voice calling her name. "_Sara…Sara…_"

She woke up with a start. Nick was shaking her shoulder gently, trying to wake her up. "Wake up, honey," he said. "You fell asleep."

She sleepily opened her eyes, took in her surroundings, and realized she had fallen asleep in his car (his _real_ car), still wearing her red dress. "I just had the weirdest dream," she said. Nick quirked a curious eyebrow. "I dreamt that that alien minister married us."

"The guy with the lisp?" Nick asked incredulously.

Sara nodded. "That's the one," she confirmed.

Nick laughed. "Trust me, we're not going there. I'm not really in the mood to join the ranks of ET, or Elvis for that matter."

"Me neither. Why don't we try to find a semi-normal chapel?"

"I don't think there is such a thing as 'normal' in Vegas," Nick said. "But we could always look."

As luck would have it, just then, they drove past a very small, plain chapel wedged between two very large, extravagant casinos.

"Oh, Nick, that place is perfect!" Sara squealed, grabbing his arm.

He took one look at it, smiled, knowing she was right, and pulled into the minuscule parking lot. They entered the building at the same time as another couple, which they saw from behind. One was a tall, black man and the other was an average blonde woman. Sara thought they looked awfully familiar, and her suspicions were confirmed when Warrick turned around and saw them standing there.

He tapped at Catherine's arm and whispered to her, "I think we've been found out." Nick approached them with a knowing smirk on his face and could hardly keep from laughing.

Keeping the straightest face he could, Nick said, "We'll witness for you if you witness for us."

"Deal," Catherine said. "On one condition."

Nick raised his eyebrow expectantly. "And that would be…?"

"This stays secret," she demanded.

"Deal," Sara said.

Now they were faced with the problem of who should go first. Nick refused to flip a coin, because the last time he'd done that, bad things had happened. Sara then suggested Rock, Paper, Scissors. Nick pointed out that the last time he'd done _that_, he had to jump in a pool and wound up discovering a dead body. Sara happily reminded him, "Ah, but you ended up shirtless, didn't you?"

He smirked, knowing she was right. "Fine, Rock, Paper, Scissors. Best of three," he said, holding out his hand in a fist. Warrick held up his. In the first round, Nick picked scissors and Warrick picked paper; in the second round, Warrick picked rock and Nick picked scissors again, thinking that Warrick would be a creature of habit and choose paper again. "Next one wins," Nick said. "One, two, three," he said, as they bounced their hands rhythmically. Warrick's paper beat Nick's rock, and he smirked triumphantly.

"We get to go first," Warrick snickered, stating the obvious. He and Catherine approached the desk and arranged to get married. Nick and Sara took a seat on one of the benches. Warrick and Catherine approached the altar and the ceremony began. Fifteen short minutes later, Nick and Sara were called up to sign the marriage certificate. Nick signed his name on the witness line without hesitation, but when Sara picked up the pen, she halted for a second.

"Is something the matter?" Nick whispered to her.

"No…nothing's wrong. I just realized that this is the last time I'll ever sign my name as Sara Sidle."

Laying on his Texan drawl extra thick, he said, "Well, you're right, there ain't nothin' wrong with that. Now you get to sign it as Sara Stokes."

She smiled at him. He was so cute. She confidently put her pen down on the page and signed her name.

The minister came over to check that they'd signed it, and once he had verified that they had, he returned to the altar. "By the power vested in me by the great State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Warrick pulled Catherine close to him and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Nick let out a whoop and Sara clapped. It sounded a bit funny with just the two of them cheering, but they did it for their friends anyway.

Soon it was Nick and Sara's turn, and they both had a butterfly collection flying around in their stomachs that would rival one of Grissom's collections. They approached the altar nervously and began the generic ceremony. Finally, the minister asked them each the question they'd been waiting to hear their whole lives.

"Nick Stokes, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, until death do you part?"

And finally, Nick was able to answer the question he'd been waiting to answer his whole life. "I do."

"Sara Sidle, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, until death do you part?"

"I do," she said, feeling no hesitation whatsoever.

"Then by the power vested in me by the great State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Nick and Sara leaned towards each other and shared their first kiss as a married couple, a passionate, tender, loving kiss. Sara never wanted it to end, and Nick wasn't exactly itching to get out of it either. Finally, they came up for air, and they tuned back in to the outside world. They heard Warrick whooping and hollering and Catherine yelling, "About time!"

The two newly married couples paid and left the chapel. Catherine suggested they all go out for their own little impromptu reception, and the others happily agreed. They went to a small French restaurant and ate a very fancy supper together, topped off with cherries jubilee (flaming). It was quite an exciting event.

After their extremely expensive dinner, Warrick and Catherine and Nick and Sara went their separate ways.

Nick scurried over to Sara's side of the car, and opened the door for her, taking her hand and helping her up into the slightly less-than-romantic Denali. He came around to his side and hopped in. They drove back to Nick's house in romantic silence, and when they arrived, Nick got out and came back to her door. He opened it and reached in, scooping her up into his arms. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek, kicking the car door closed before he started carrying her inside, where they finally gave themselves to each other for the first time.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, they eloped. What do you think? Let me know. 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I'm going to warn you all: This is a sad story. There is no happy ending. With that said, I won't be surprised if I have very few readers left near the end, because I understand that some people just plain won't like it. I'll try to keep it fluffy, but just be forewarned.

To **JJ**: And more you shall have. Thanks for reviewing.

To **MollyMKS**: Why get married somewhere when you can elope to Vegas? That's what I'm going to do. Nick and Warrick, always competing. Thanks for reviewing!

To **heartagram**: Yay! Thanks for reviewing!

To **jd**: It would've been funny if they'd been married at the Chapel of Intergalactic Love, but I resisted. I was strongly tempted, though. I never thought about vacation. Let's just pretend. Thanks for reviewing!

To **Your Spell-Binding Lover**: Talked to you already. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"Good morning, baby," Nick whispered in Sara's ear as they woke up.

She rolled over to face him and kissed him on the cheek. "Hi."

"I love you," he said, as he kissed her on the nose.

"I love you too," she said.

They lay there in a comfortable, romantic silence for several minutes until Nick said, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't care," she said.

"How about breakfast burritos?" he suggested.

"What are those?"

"Tomatoes, salsa, egg, a few spices and a lot of cheese all cooked up in a tortilla."

"Sounds great," Sara said. "I'll help," she added, pushing the covers away and starting to get up. Nick reached over and held her down.

"No. You stay here. Today, I serve you," he said.

She giggled as she settled back down into the fluffy pillows and he left the room. She could hear him start to chop something, presumably tomatoes. Eventually, she started to get bored and disobeyed Nick completely, getting out of bed and going to the kitchen. He didn't seem at all surprised to see her, like he'd expected that she'd get bored.

"They're almost done," he said.

"Already?" she asked in surprise.

"They're really easy to make," he explained. "I just have to scramble the eggs and put them together now." As he spoke, he cracked a few eggs into the frying pan and she watched them turn white instantly. She watched him scramble them up, and within minutes, they were finished and he split them between two flour tortillas. After adding the tomatoes, a bit of salsa, and a lot of cheese, he wrapped up the tortillas expertly and handed one plate to her. "All yours," he said with a huge smile.

"Thank you," she said, taking the plate from him with an equally huge smile. She bit into it and closed her eyes. "Oh…this is _so_ good."

"I know."

They ate their burritos standing up in the kitchen, and when they were done, Sara suggested that they be as corny as possible and wash the dishes together, even though they had a dishwasher. Nick laughed and agreed. They washed the few dishes from the small breakfast together and Nick started to fling suds from the sink at Sara.

"Hey!" she squealed, flinging some back at him. He scooped up a whole handful and smushed it right into her pyjama sleeve. She retaliated by squishing some into his hair. Soon, there was more soap on the pair than there was on the dishes. Some of the water had gotten on the floor, and as Sara turned to go towards the bathroom, she slipped on a puddle. Nick caught her just before she hit the floor, but she ended up pulling him down on top of her herself. She wound up pinned underneath him, and he took the opportunity to kiss her gently. She returned the kiss and they lay there for several minutes before Sara spoke. "Nick, can you get off of me? I can't really breathe," she explained.

"Oh, yeah, sure," he said, quickly pushing himself off of her and rolling onto the kitchen floor beside her. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright. It's not your fault you're so heavy," she joked.

"I resent that," he said with a perfectly straight face. They stared at each other, willing themselves not to smile, but they both lost at the same time. Sara burst into a fit of giggles and he started laughing too. The laughter subsided after a moment, and Nick looked at Sara lovingly.

"What?" she asked, noticing his gaze.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are."

She blushed. "You're pretty fine yourself," she said.

"No, really, Sara, I mean it," he said as he reached up to stroke her cheek. She placed her hand on top of his and smiled a sad, half-smile.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Nick groaned. "Is today 'Think-of-the-Cheesiest-Thing-You-Can-Say-and-Say-It Day'?"

"It could be."

"Okay, that was even worse," he chuckled and pushed himself up. "Come on," he said, offering a hand to her. She accepted and he helped her up.

"I have a doctor's appointment in an hour," Sara said. "Are you coming?"

"No, I can't. I'm the backup for Days today. Sorry," Nick said.

Sara shrugged. "That's alright. I don't think anything new is going to happen. Just more chemo." Nick could tell that she was scared to death, but was trying to stay strong.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this," Nick said quietly, whispering into her ear and wrapping his arms around her.

She put her arms around his neck and nestled her head into the place where in between his neck and his shoulder. "It's not your fault. I think I'd rather be treated for it than not. I mean, I'd really rather not have cancer at all, but you know what I mean."

He rubbed her back. "Yeah, I know. Hey, you should probably get ready for your appointment," he said, glancing at the clock on the stove.

"Share a shower?" Sara suggested.

"Deal."

* * *

**_Three Days Later _**

Sara had just returned home from a doctor's appointment (again), and was chopping up various veggies to go into a stir-fry. She heard Nick enter the house and call, "Hi Sara!"

He walked into the kitchen and came up behind her, wrapping her in a hug around her waist and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey," she said as she turned around and kissed him.

Nick noticed her watery eyes and furrowed his brow in curiosity. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing," she lied. "Just the onions," she said, gesturing towards the purple vegetables currently on the cutting board. She sniffled.

Nick lowered his hands to hers. "Sara…onions don't make you sniff. Come on. You can tell me," he implored.

She sighed sadly.

"Was it something the doctor said?"

Sara nodded. Finally, she spoke. "You know how my cancer's been progressing?" Nick nodded. "Well, it's getting to the point where…" She choked on her words. "…Where chemo might not be enough anymore. They might have to do surgery."

"Like, a mastectomy?" Nick asked.

"No…first, they'd have to just try to remove the tumour, but if that doesn't work…" she trailed off. Nick caressed her hand with his thumb, and she looked up to meet his eyes. "I'm scared, Nick," she whispered.

* * *

Author's Note: I know, I know, a long wait for a short chapter. I'm not one to make excuses, but I was cursed by the mother of all Writer's Blocks these last few weeks. Thankfully, the story has regained its direction and I'm now back into it. Maybe lots of reviews will help me write faster… 


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** First and foremost, _I'm sorry_. A horrendous comination of things, including real life, a computer crash, writer's block, homework, and a rather large hot bowl of oatmeal have prevented me from updating this story sooner. With that said, I appreciate all of you sticking with me – I finally know where this story is going and I almost know how I'm going to get there.

To **jd**: Thanks for your review! I'll try to have more of Sara's POV in upcoming chapters, thank you for the suggestion. :)

To **Your Spell-Binding Lover**: I hope they have them! Certainly, we must go there someday and eat breakfast burritos. And yes, I've decided how I end it, and to those of you who know, don't even bother trying to change my mind because there's no way under the sun that you're going to be successful. Anyway, back to you, Sheila. Thank you for your review, and here's a nice GLOMP for you. :)

To **mrs greg sanders**: Oh, it ain't over yet:D Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you continue to read.

* * *

_**Surgery Day**_

"Alright, Sara, I'm just going to mark where the incisions are going to be made. Could you please open up your gown for me?" Dr. Poirot asked.

Sara complied, and Anna proceeded to mark dotted lines along Sara's breast with a purple Sharpie.

"Do you have any last questions about what we're going to do?"

"Yeah, actually. How long will I be under?" Sara asked.

"About four hours. After the surgery, you'll wake up in our Oncological Ward and you can see your husband again."

"And how likely is it that the surgery will be completely successful?" Sara asked the tall blonde.

"Well, to be honest, there's really no way to be totally sure until we open it up and see. We'll do everything we can, of course, and then after your incisions heal, you'll have to go for another mammogram and we'll have a better idea then."

Sara nodded. She had to admit, she was scared. Masking her fear, she closed up her gown and walked out of the office into the waiting room.

"Hi, Nick," she said. He stood up and kissed her. "Well, this is it," she said. "I won't see you again for another four hours, at least."

"I'll be waiting here," he reassured her. "You're going to be fine. I'll see you as soon as you wake up." He pulled her in close and she melted into his embrace. He kissed the side of her head and stroked her hair. She hung her arms loosely around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling the warmth of his body and the strength of his arms.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

"Mrs. Stokes?" the nurse called. "They're ready for you in Operating Room 2. Follow me, please."

Sara gave Nick one last squeeze before pulling away.

"Shhh…don't cry, baby," Nick whispered, wiping a tear off Sara's cheek. "I'll see you soon."

Sara turned away from him and started to follow the nurse, but their fingers remained intertwined until they could be intertwined no longer. Nick watched her disappear down the long seemingly endless hallway, and then sat down and prepared for the long wait ahead.

* * *

Sara followed the nurse into the Operating Room, where she donned a cap for her hair and was instructed to lie down on the table. Sara had a moment of panic as she lay down, thinking of the morgue and how she was in the same position as all of the victims filling the drawers and lying on the slabs. The thought of the warmth of Nick's hands, though, filled her mind and quickly put her at ease. 

Two doctors and three more nurses entered the room one after another and another nurse quickly got to work fitting Sara with an IV. She winced as the needle entered her forearm, but knew that it was the first of many pokes she was going to receive today. Finally, Anna approached Sara and told her that they were about to put her under. Sara, still afraid, nodded nervously. Anna fit the mask over Sara's face. "I want you to count backwards from ten, okay?"

"Ten, nine, eight, seven…six…five…fo-…" Sara's eyelids fluttered closed and the people around her started their work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nick sat in the waiting room, trying to entertain himself with one of the many boring magazines. He found that he couldn't concentrate, knowing what was happening to Sara not one hundred feet away from him. He glanced at his watch, wondering how long it had been since she'd disappeared through the doors. Two hours. 

Just then, he heard the doors to Sara's operating room open and saw Dr. Poirot emerge and make her way towards him.

Nick stood up as she reached him. "Hi, Mr. Stokes," Dr. Poirot greeted, wringing her hands a little bit. "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

Nick gulped.

"Please sit down," she said, motioning towards the seat. When Nick sat, she followed suit. "We found that the tumours are far more advanced than we perceived from the mammogram. Her right breast is just riddled with tumours and her left breast isn't far behind. To be honest, the best thing for us to do right now would be to perform a mastectomy right away."

Nick let out a heavy sigh. This was too much right now. "Are you asking me to make a decision?" he asked directly.

"I'm afraid so," Dr. Poirot admitted. "And I'm sorry to say that you don't have much time to make it."

"Can we at least wait until she wakes up and then ask her?" Nick pleaded.

Dr. Poirot looked around a bit. "It's best if we don't, but…I think that would be okay."

Nick breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he said earnestly.

Dr. Poirot stood up and disappeared into the scrub station, leaving Nick worried and relieved all at the same time.

* * *

Sara awoke in her hospital bed, immediately aware of the pain in her chest. "Mmmph," she moaned quietly, her eyes still shut. 

Nick, who had been patiently sitting beside Sara's bed, reached out his hand and stroked her thumb softly. "Hi, honey," he whispered. She was comforted that she could hear the smile on his lips and basked in the delight of his voice in those two little words he said.

"Hi," she mumbled, and managed to open her eyes, protest though they may.

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked her.

"I'm okay. Did they get everything?" she asked, finally managing to roll over a little and face him more.

The words stung at his heart like a million wasps jabbing him over and over. He was quiet for a minute before he answered her, "It's not that simple, Sara." She furrowed her brow and pursed her lips. Taking a deep breath, Nick continued, "They want to do a mastectomy, honey."

The sharp intake of breath from Sara tore at Nick like a pack of ravenous wolves, ripping and clawing at him until he was left shredded on the ground. "I'm sorry, sweetie," he quickly said.

Sara shook her head. "It's not your fault, Nick," she iterated.

"They originally wanted to do it while you were still under, but I told them we should wait for you to make the call. Honey, they said that one of your breasts is riddled with tumours and the other one is nearly as bad." His chocolate eyes searched hers to gauge her reaction, and the sadness he expected to find was absent. Rather, he found…nothing.

"Alright then," Sara resolved. "Let's cut off my boobs."

"Wait, wait, Sara," Nick pleaded. "Think about it for a second."

"What's there to think about? If I don't have a mastectomy, I'm going to die, Nick. It's the boobs or my life. That's what it comes down to."

She had a point, Nick had to admit. What really struck him as odd was the fact that she didn't seem to be too bothered by it. He wasn't particularly surprised by that, but he wasn't exactly expecting it either. But he figured, she was an adult and had the right to decide whether she would keep her breasts or not.

"Okay…well, I'll call in the nurse and we'll see, okay?" he said, standing up over Sara to push the button above her head.

She lifted her arm and tugged down on his shirt, pulling him down onto her into a warm, loving kiss that she never wanted to end. And to be honest, Nick wasn't exactly rushing through it either.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Alrighty, then...see the blue button? Click it. :) 


End file.
